pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
BWS004
The Wild Blazer and Frillish! is the fourth chapter of the Pokemon Black and White 2 series. Plot Arriving in Sangi Town, Khourey and his new companion Marie are eager to find anything to do. Khourey then suggests eating at the Trubbish Taco Stand, which makes Marie sick due to her hate for Poison-types which is confusing for Khourey. As they were heading there, they encounter a wild Frillish. Khourey realizes that this was the same Frillish he failed to defeat and sees that the Floating Pokemon wants to battle him. But Khourey and Marie are encountered by a larvesta that uses String Shot that makes Frillish escape. They meet Larvesta's trainer under the name of Blaze. He then challenges Khourey to a battle, which he accepted. Meanwhile, the wild Frillish watches the battle and observes Khourey. During the battle, he sends out his newly-caught Pidove. Due to being a Flying-type, Pidove may have the advantage against a Bug-and Fire-type like Larvesta and the battle begins. Pidove struck a powerful Air Cutter, but Larvesta blocks it with Flame Wheel, and hits it instead. Khourey then order another Air Cutter, but the results ended the same and Larvesta used Flamethrower this time. Pidove then used Aerial Ace, but the Torch Pokemon uses Attract and confuses the Pokemon, allowing Blaze to claim that his Larvesta is a female, whiuch means that Khourey's Pidove wss a male. Larvesta then uses a combination of Flame Charge and Flamethrower that knocks it out, making a win. The trainer then claims that Khourey's Pokemon habve no battle value which angers him. Khourey chases after him only to being blocked by a Bouffalant and a Accelgor. These Pokemon belonged to a trainer he recognized when he was a kid two years ago, it was Alder, the former Unova League Champion! Inside, Khourey and Marie learn that Blaze is Alder's son who has no interest in understanding battles which Khourey needed to prove the value between Pokemon and Trainer and heads out. Alder makes a quicjk succession that he needs a Water-type Pokemon to win. Later that night, Khourey and Tepig sit alone near a swingset, thinking of a strategy, but also getting a headach. Until the wild Frillish appeared, startling the trainer. He then balled his fists until the Floating Pokemon lowered his fists, wanting to train with him. Khourey temporarily trained Frillish and learned some of its moves until they were ready to face Blaze. The next day, Khourey and Frillish run into Blaze who is training his Larvesta and is surprised to see him. Khourey offers a battle to prove that value between Pokemon and Trainer is true, and he accepts. Using just Frillish, Khourey manages to get the hang of defending against Larvesta's attacks. First, he ordered Frillish to use recover after being hit by Larvesta's Bug Buzz, and then used Water Pulse. Larvesta dodged and used Flame Wheel. Frillish deflected it with his hands and then used Night Shade followed by Water Pulse. The attack lands and confuses Larvesta, allowing Frillish to use Scald to defeat it. Blaze then bows in defeat and realizes that vaule is important and decides to follow in his father's footsteps, and offers to join Khourey's journey which he accepted. Alder then decided that the three of them are compatable and tells them to have fun. Later on, Alder learns that Khourey is from Aspertia City and is called by the Gym Leader who is ready for challengers, which makes Khourey excited to leave. But Frillish stops in front of them, looking at Khourey and floats toward him. In his pads was a Net Ball, which he gives Khourey and makes him understand why this happened: Frillish wanted to come with him! Blaze thought it was a good idea and Khourey uses the Net Ball to successfully catch the Frillish as a member of his team. The trio now head back to Aspertia City to find the Gym Leader and leaves town. Major Events *Khourey and Marie arrive in Sangi Town. *Khourey battles and defeats Blaze who later joins the group. *Khourey catches the wild Frillish. *Khourey learns from Alder that the Aspertia Gym Leader has returned. Debuts Humans *Blaze *Alder Pokemon debuts *Larvesta (Blaze's) *Bouffalant (Alder's) *Accelgor (Alder's) Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Alder *Cheren (silhouette) Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Pidove (Khourey's) *Frillish (Khourey's;new) *Snivy (Marie's) *Larvesta (Blaze's;debut) *Bouffalant (Alder's;debut) *Accelgor (Alder's;debut)